


Liberté

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [9]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Ils sont à Akimine Kamijyo !

**Liberté**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Univers Alternatif**

**Photographie d'une manifestation étudiante torse nu**

Yuya avançait torse nu dans le cortège étudiant pour manifester contre les nouvelles lois du clan mibu. Le mot liberté trônait en rouge au-dessus de sa poitrine que certains osaient qualifier de quasi-inexistante.

Elle eut un regard mauvais pour Kyo à ses côtés. Elle voyait bien qu’il lorgnait sur ses seins pas assez gros pour ses mains. Il avait même parfois ce petit sourire pervers, bien à lui.

Ce qui la rassurait, c’était qu’il revenait toujours à elle. Il était tout de même comme n’importe quel homme. Son regard se posait avec appréciation sur des rondeurs plus généreuses que les siennes, mais son attention revenait toujours à son corps.

« Il va falloir que je t’engrosse, soupira-t-il. Je ne vois pas d’autres moyens. »

Yuya se tapa le front avec sa main. Irrécupérable.

« On peut faire ça tout de suite, insista-t-il.

-          Au milieu des manifestants ?

-          Laissons les faibles crier et allons fomenter un coup d’état ensemble, ce sera plus efficace.

-          Et si je suis enceinte jusqu’au cou, je te suivrai comment ?

-          Tu ne risqueras pas ta vie. »

Yuya cria quand Kyo la porta comme un sac à patate direction un coin tranquille. Toujours aussi irrécupérable.

 

Drabbles de l'arbre de drakys sur DW :

#### Samourai Deeper Kyo - Luciole et Shinrei - Pg

"Si je vais chercher mon chapeau et mon bandeau, tu seras mon prisonnier ?"  
Shinrei regarde son petit frère d'un air hautement réprobateur.  
"Jouer est une perte de temps inutile. Étudie sérieusement pour passer l'examen d'entrée à la place. Et tu n'as pas de chapeau !  
\- Je prendrai celui du Roi rouge !"  
Shinrei sent sa respiration s'arrêter. Son alarme de grand frère tournoie à toute allure. Il devait trouver une solution pour éviter une catastrophe.  
"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort, demi-portion. Tu n'as aucune chance de vaincre le Roi rouge en l'état. Viens plutôt te battre contre moi."


	2. Pari

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin ; thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Avertissement : Alcool, violence et mention de prostitution**

**Image inspiratrice** :

 

Kyo avait décidé qu’en ce vendredi 13, il allait boire comme un trou, liquider le fric de Yuya au jeu et finir au bras d’une prostituée.  
Yuya l’énervait ! Pourquoi cette faible se mettait-elle toujours en danger ? De toute façon, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Les forts ne s’encombraient pas des faibles.  
Allez un autre verre pour se mettre dans un état lamentable. Au moins, aujourd’hui, elle allait rester tranquille en le poursuivant pour lui réclamer l’argent qu’il lui avait volé.  
Une paire de seins au teint doré bien agréable, mais dépourvu d’envergure, entra dans son champ de vision.  
« Désolé, mec, t’es trop plat ! »  
Il se reçut un coup de plateau sur la tête. Mécontent, il releva son regard, prêt à en découdre.  
Surpris, il vit Yuya le menacer avec son fusil par-dessous le plateau.  
« Alors, on veut parier tout mon argent ?  
\- T’es pas cap de tirer ! », grogna Kyo avec un sourire carnassier.  
Yuya faillit rire, mais préféra le menacer.  
« Rends-moi mon argent. »  
Plus de sexe. Yuya. Pas de sexe. Yuya. Sexe.  
Kyo se releva et embrassa Yuya devant tout le monde.  
« Viens trouver les bourses dans mes vêtements. »


End file.
